


preheat to 375

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Happy Birthday Ribbit!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	preheat to 375

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit/gifts).



"I could-

"No," Koutaro says with an air of finality. "You have to stay out."

“But-” Teddy tries to interject.

“I told you,” his partner huffs out, interrupting him yet again. “It’s a secret.”

Koutaro slams the door to the train’s kitchen shut, locking it. He pulls out his phone, a relic from his Grandpa’s era, fiddles around with it for a bit (how did people even use these things?) before sending a text message.

He waits, one minute, two before he hears Naomi’s cheery whistling, something about “restocking”, waits until he hears her pull Teddy away, until their footstep fade into nothing.

He turns to face the behemoth of chrome colored utensil, accident central.

He can do this.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t do this,” he tells Grandpa two hours later. “Not by myself.”

Grandpa smiles approvingly, probably woulda said something about _how he’s growing as a person_ if Koutarou hadn’t opened the door to let him in the kitchen in the next moment. It’s sorta impressive that the mess can get even the man who had luck so bad it became hereditary shocked.

(But then again, Koutaro’s kinda in awe himself. Like yeah, he knew he could do amazing things, he just didn't really... count stuff like this as one of the them.)

Koutaro leans down and places a hand on Grandpa’s shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie. “You used to work at the Milk Dipper, right?”

Grandpa nods slowly but then crushes Koutaro’s hopes and dreams with his next words. “Only as a waiter, the food was all Sis.” He scratches his cheek sheepishly. "I've been sorta banned from the kitchen."

Great. Just great.

 

* * *

Grandpa does volunteer to help clean up though, and the sight of him standing on a tall ladder trying to get the cream out the ceiling is enough to get his Imagin (correction: most of Grandpa's Imagin, Ryuutaros took one look and went back to coloring) which is something at least.

Koutaro, himself, is back to baking, albeit a bit more successfully this time (whether it's to do with Grandpa's _not like that_ s actually working or their bad luck cancelling each other out, Koutaro doesn't know.)

Anyways, the kitchen's almost clean (Koutaro's never seen Naomi angry and really doesn't want to) and there's not much time until the cake's ready so he puts the mixing bowl, measuring cups, and spatula in the sink (only dropping them once!) and turning the tap on.

A few minutes later, the oven beeps and Koutaro makes sure that his oven mitts are nice and sturdy before pulling the cake out.

Now Koutaro's not sure what an undecorated cake's actually supposed to look like so he calls Grandpa over for assessment.

Grandpa takes one look at the cake, stabs it with a nearby fork, and makes a face as it comes out gooey.

Koutaro looks at him.

"Maybe it'll taste better?"

Grandpa cuts off a bit of the edge with the fork and with a bit of hesitation, puts it in his mouth.

He winces, pauses for a second before looking back up at Koutarou then spitting it out into the trash.

"You know," he says. "It doesn't look _that bad_."

 

* * *

"Teddy," Koutaro says, phone pressed against his ear and resignation seeping through every word. "I need you to do something."

He rattles off the name and address of a nearby bakery, tells him to pick something with a lot of chocolate (cause yeah it was Teddy's birthday but if Koutaro told him to choose it’d take him forever to get over that _any flavor is fine_  nonsense.)

(Also chocolate was the best so there.)

 

* * *

As far as parties go, Teddy's birthday isn't half bad. They hold it on the Den Liner (of course) but Auntie Hana had Words with the Imagin beforehand so the usual usualness was down to a minimum.

(Koutaro considered listening in, for tips and stuff, but the moment she started talking about _important couple's events_ , he was out.)

Teddy made a big deal out of the whole thing, said stuff about how he didn't have a birthday (which was stupid because the day they met was the one where he became Teddy.)

He cried, Koutaro definitely didn't, and there was A Moment. A nice long one, like in those romance movies where two people just look at each other, which is really weird in movies but not so bad here.

Koutaro can't really explain it (well he can but the last time he used the words "headphones for all your senses", his middle school lab partner laughed at him).

Which he knows Teddy (and probably Grandpa) won't do but he can't make promises for everyone else.

They finish up the sushi platters quickly enough (with special thanks to Momotaros and Kintaros) and Teddy goes to retrieve his cake with the promise that he has to has to eat the first slice.

And despite the _rather great_ differences in the cakes, Teddy's already cutting out a piece for Koutaro and himself before Koutaro realizes that that's the wrong one.

It's his previous creation (which Naomi was saving for a new coffee flavoring or something), his completely disgusting previous creation.

And Koutaro's not fast enough to warn him to switch out, do anything really, before Teddy takes a bite.

He chews slowly, and with Koutaro's eyes fixed on him, smiles and tells him, "It's delicious."

Now, Teddy doesn't smile the same way he does, is too self conscious about his face for upturned lips or bright teeth.

(Which, once again, was _stupid_. Cause Koutarou _knows_ he looks really cool.)

He's warm instead.

Warm, smiling with soft eyes and an even softer kinder voice to the point that it’s infectious.

And Koutaro can feel some of that warmth pass on to him, as his cheeks flush, as Auntie Hana snaps a picture.

(Which'll be deleted obviously.)

(That is when Koutaro figures out how these old timey digital cameras even work.)


End file.
